1. Fields of the invention
The present invention relates to an installation unit of a window curtain assembly, and more particularly, to an installation unit comprised of a rack and sliding members and being easily assembled to the window curtain assembly.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The window curtains are used widely in modern life so as to allow outside light to enter into the room, or to restrict outside light from entering into the room as well as keep control the room temperature. The use of window curtains increase the value of the decoration and improves the quality of life. In order to make the patterns or colors of the window curtains to be updated, the replacement of the window curtains are a necessary step to achieve this purpose.
Taiwan Publish Nos. M251550 , M387615 and M330059 disclose multiple sliding members in a rail of the window curtain assembly, and each sliding member is connected with multiple slats.
The sliding members are connected to a cord so that the sliding members are moved by the action of the cord. Each of the sliding members has rollers which move along the rail, and each of the sliding members is connected with a hanging member which is connected to the curtain with a male snap sewn on the top of the curtain. When assembling the sliding members to the rail, the cord is cut according to the length of the rail so that the desired number of the sliding members is connected to the cord. The sliding members are then connected to the rail one by one, and curtain snaps are connected to the hanging members one by one. By moving the sliding members, the rollers move along the rail and the curtain snaps are expanded or collected to adjust the amount of outdoor light entering into the room.
However, when assembling the sliding members to the rail, the number of the sliding members is decided according to the length of the rail, and the cord is cut according to the length of the rail. The sliding members are then connected to the rail one by one. It is noted that the assembling takes a lot of time. If one of the sliding members is installed in the reverse direction, then the sliding member has to be removed from the rail, and re-connected to the rail. This reduces the efficiency of assembling. Besides, these sliding members are connected to the cord at even distance, so that the combination of the sliding members and the cord is arranged in a roll for the convenience of transportation. The cords and sliding members are easily tangled with each other, so that this is inconvenient for the users to install them to the rails.
The present invention intends to provide an installation unit of a window curtain assembly, and the installation unit comprises a rack and sliding members and improves the shortcomings mentioned above.